Kill Me with Your Touch
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Harry is wandering the corridors of Hogwarts when he runs into a very unlikely person. And just exactly do they want with him? HarryxVoldemort. Yaoi, rating will go up later. On Hold.
1. Hallway Encounters

So, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I've always been fascinated with the Harry/Voldemort couple, so I decided to write one.

This doesn't follow the books or the movies! So some of the things that are in here might not make sense if that's what you're expecting!

Let me know what you think!

"Blah"- regular talking

"_Blah_"- Parsletongue

I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, it would be yaoi and available in both manga and anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kill Me with Your Touch

The castle lay quiet as the wizarding world's Golden Boy walked down its hallways. After everything that's happened, Harry Potter had taken to walking down the corridors of Hogwarts late at night, after everyone but Filch had gone to sleep. He, of course, had his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map with him. By now he had pretty much walked every inch of the school, including the dungeons. He had stumbled upon some interesting rooms and passageways during his walks. Thoughts of Sirius and Voldemort plagued his thoughts. Those thoughts were what prevented him from getting to sleep at night. It was only when he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion that he got to sleep. Even then, the dreams were enough to keep him awake. He would get only a couple of hours of sleep before Ron was dragging him out of bed and to class, but Harry didn't mind. At least he didn't have nightmares when he was awake.

He turned the corner of one of the hallways and realized that he was at the spot where Mrs. Norris was petrified by the basilisk. He walked slowly over to the area where her body was found and stared at the wall. The words had long been washed away, but he could remember them as clear as day.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

A hundred memories flashed through his mind and he shook his head to clear it. All of a sudden the lights in the hallway vanished. Harry whirled around, cursing himself for leaving his wand in his dorm room. He gave a muffled yelp as he was pushed back against the wall.

"Hello, Harry," a voice murmured in his ear.

Harry tried to push the other person off, but they were too strong. The person grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them above his head. A knee wedged its way between his legs.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_Oh Harry, surely you know who I am_," the voice whispered in Parsletongue.

Fear rose up in Harry's throat, "Voldemort."

"_Very good, Harry_," Voldemort whispered.

A flick of a wrist and the lights in the hallway flooded back on. Harry blinked as he attempted to get used to the light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked at Voldemort. He expected to see the snake-like features that he had seen before, but he was very surprised. Voldemort looked like a 20 year old version of the part of himself that had been in the journal. Ebony hair lay slightly curled around his neck. His skin was still pale, but it actually looked like skin. Thick, red lips were pulled into a slight smirk and the older wizard actually had a nose this time. But the feature that made Harry's heart speed up for unknown reasons was the eyes. They were a deep brown that reminded Harry of melted milk chocolate. They had just the barest hint of crimson. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared up in shock at the other.

"What are you doing roaming the school halls, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

Harry snapped out of his musings and glared at the other, "Why should I answer you?"

"Because I'm curious," Voldemort replied as he leaned down and nuzzled the side of Harry's face.

Harry fought to ignore the butterflies that suddenly made their presence known in his stomach, "I'm not going to tell you. How did you get in here?"

Voldemort chuckled softly, "Tsk, Tsk, Harry. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

Harry looked away and stared at the floor. Voldemort smiled and leaned down and started to nip at Harry's neck. He smirked as he felt a shudder run through the younger wizard and heard the barely suppressed moan.

Harry shivered again, "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares," he whispered. He had no idea why he was telling his arch enemy all of this.

"About your godfather?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry growled.

Voldemort pulled back and stared into enraged emerald. He sighed and went back to nuzzling the side of the younger one's face.

"I was Snape today," he murmured.

"What?"

"You asked how I got inside the castle," Voldemort said, "I used polyjuice potion and took Snape's place today."

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, "That must have been horrible."

"You have no idea," Voldemort shuddered, "I don't think he's ever heard of a bath before."

The two laughed quietly for a moment before Harry remembered who exactly it was that had him pinned to the wall. His anger returned and he glared up at the other.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" he snarled.

Voldemort chuckled again, "I don't want to kill you, Harry."

Shock crossed the younger one's face, "What?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Kill. You." Voldemort repeated softly.

Harry was stunned as Voldemort leaned down and sealed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Harry melted into the kiss and pressed back. Voldemort nibbled at Harry's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. The older wizard took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into the other's mouth. Harry groaned as the taste of the other assaulted his taste buds. Voldemort tasted like chocolate and cream, and Harry moaned again. To Voldemort, Harry tasted like marshmallows and candy canes. He growled slightly as their tongues met and started a small duel. Harry gave up in favor of tasting the other again. The wretched need for air grew and they pulled apart. The two gasped as they tried to get their breathing under control. A sound from down the hallway alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone. Voldemort bit down on Harry's neck, leaving a deep bruise. He nibbled on the other's earlobe for a moment before he pulled back. He stared down into hazed emerald and smirked.

"This is where I leave you Harry," he said, "Sweet dreams."

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before disappearing into the night.

Harry leaned heavily against the wall as he attempted to gain control of his senses. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the hall and he quickly reached down for the invisibility cloak. He threw it around himself and quietly walked in the opposite direction. He numbly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed. The last thought that went through his mind before sleep claimed him was: _why did he like the feel of the other's body pressed against his _and _why did he enjoy the kiss so much?_

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Please Review!

Jaa!


	2. Encounters in the bedroom

So, here's chapter 2!

I hope you like it!

I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Encounters in the Bedroom

The sound of Ron's voice woke Harry from his sleep. With a groan, he sat up and reached for his glasses. The events of last night flashed through his mind and he froze. _No… No… It had to be a dream,_ he thought. There's no way that Voldemort could have gotten into the castle, let alone _kiss_ him. Harry shook his head and got up out of bed. He prayed that it had only been a dream.

The day had progressed slowly. Harry had been slightly nervous when he went to Potions. The fact that Voldemort had said that he had been Snape the day before had Harry on edge. Once he got to potions, however, he realized that it most definitely wasn't Voldemort today. Not only had the Potions Master glared at him pretty much the entire lesson, but he had given him detention too. So Harry knew that Snape was definitely back. The young wizard sat through another boring History of Magic class, survived Care of Magical Creatures (Hagrid had once again brought out another dangerous animal) and hated DADA (Professor Umbridge was starting to piss him off even more. He wondered what she'd say if he told her that Voldemort had been in the castle last night.) The last class he had for the day was Divination. He could already feel the headache coming as he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He and Ron entered the classroom and hastily took a seat at one of the tables that was the farthest away from Trelawney. They pulled out their books and sighed as they waited for the spacey teacher. Not a moment later and said teacher walked out from the back of the room. Her colorful robes swirled about her as she walked to the middle of the classroom.

"We're going to continue with our dream interpretations that we started yesterday," she said with a wave of her hand.

Ron and Harry turned to each other and started to flip through their book.

"You're turn to come up with a dream, Harry," Ron said.

Harry thought for a moment. Everything that happened the night before flashed through his mind and he quickly pushed down the blush that threatened his face, "I was… uh… drowning Snape in a cauldron."

Ron snickered and flipped through the text book, "Let's see, drowning… it's says a 'overwhelming feeling.' Gee, I can understand why…"

The two fought the urge to laugh as Ron continued, "There's no reference to Snape in here. Are you sure that was a dream and not a nightmare?"

Harry laughed, "It was quite satisfactory."

"I can imagine."

The two continued to interpret Harry's dream. They didn't notice when Trelawney came up behind Ron and listened into their conversation.

"That's quite the dream, Harry," she said.

Said boy looked up into her eyes. He gasped as the color flickered to a warm brown almost crimson color.

"What is it?" she asked suddenly, "Do you see something? Do you have a vision?"

He shook himself from his shock and quickly reacted, "I saw…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I saw the Grim! The Grim will come tonight! Someone will die!" he said worriedly.

A few of the more believing students gasped. Whispers, snickers, and some outright laughter was heard throughout the classroom.

"You have the gift, my dear!" Trelawney exclaimed as she turned around to talk to the rest of the class.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and covered their mouths to stifle their laughter. The class ended and the group filed out of the classroom. For the tenth time that day, Harry prayed that it was all a dream.

Trelawney paused and stared at the closed door. A small smirk played on her lips, "A dream, huh?"

_Later that night…_

Harry had decided to stay in tonight instead of roaming the school hallways. If Voldemort had indeed been able to get into the castle, there would be no way he would be able to get in the common room. At least that's what Harry thought. Still, he ended up staying up late and going to bed long after everyone else had. He tossed and turned as he attempted to get to sleep. After a half hour he finally drifted off into a light sleep. His eyes snapped open when he felt someone straddling his waist. He found himself staring up into chocolate brown eyes that only seemed darker in the moonlight.

"_Hello Harry,_" Voldemort hissed.

Harry groaned as he sat up and reached for his glasses, "_And I was hoping it was all a dream…_"

Voldemort chuckled, "_It was no dream, let me assure you._"

"So I guessed," Harry sighed, "Were you Trelawney today?"

Voldemort grinned, "I knew you recognized me."

"Only because your eyes switched colors."

He looked around and realized that none of his dorm mates had woken up. He opened his mouth to ask why when he was pushed back onto the bed.

"Silencing wards," Voldemort answered his unspoken question.

"Oh," Harry said, "Wait, How were you Trelawney? I thought she was on the light side."

Voldemort laughed, "Oh, Harry, there are more people here on my side than on ol' Dumbledore's side."

"But Trelawney?" Harry asked.

Voldemort leaned down and started to nip and suck on Harry's neck, "She's useful as a spy. No one would think that she is one."

Harry shivered, "True…"

Voldemort kissed his way down to the younger wizard's collarbone, "Trelawney, Snape, Binns, McGonagall, Hagrid…"

Harry gasped, "Hagrid?"

Voldemort sucked hard on Harry's collarbone, "I'm promising equality for all creatures."

Harry suppressed a moan as Voldemort rubbed a finger over one of his nipples. Voldemort pulled back and pushed Harry's shirt up and over his head. He dipped his head and took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and nipped at it. He smirked when he heard Harry give a small moan and sat up to pull his own shirt off. He pressed their bodies together as he kissed the younger wizard deeply. Harry's mind spun and he arched up into Voldemort. Voldemort growled when Harry unconsciously pressed their lower bodies together. Fire surged through their veins at the contact and Harry let out a low moan. Voldemort broke away and peppered kisses along Harry's jaw line as he spoke.

"What I would like the most though, would be for you to join me."

Harry gasped quietly and fought hard to get his mind back together. The oh so skilled hands and mouth of Voldemort was driving away much of his coherent thought, "Join you?"

" _Yes, Harry, I want you to join me"_ Voldemort hissed as he nipped at Harry's neck again.

"_I…_" Harry murmured.

"_Think about it Harry. Please?_" Voldemort asked as he pulled back.

Harry stared up into the other's eyes and nodded.

"_Thank you,_" Voldemort whispered, "_Good night, Little One."_

Before Harry had the chance to question the other, Voldemort was gone. Harry lay on his bed panting. His body still burned from where the other had touched him. He tried to figure out just what had happened, but his mind became too tired. Harry decided he would think on it in the morning and proceeded to fall asleep, his dreams filled with delicious kisses and brown eyes.

* * *

Hmmm... What will Harry do?

See you in the next chapter!

Jaa!


	3. Encounters in school

So, here's chapter 3! A lot happens in this one!

I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't.

Enjoy!

* * *

Encounters in school

The morning started out as any other. Ron dragged Harry out of bed again. Harry remembered the events from the night before, again, and decided that he would ponder it after breakfast. The two of them got dressed and headed down to the common room where they met up with Hermione. The trio walked down to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione arguing over something again, while Harry lost himself in his thoughts. Once they reached it, they sat down and waited for the food to arrive. Harry was hoping that nothing strange would happen today. As his luck would have it, something strange was already happening. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. Everyone fell quiet.

"Before we begin breakfast, I have an announcement," he said.

_Well, no, really?_ Harry thought, sarcasm lacing the words.

Oblivious to the Golden Boy's thoughts, the headmaster continued, "We have a new student to be among us. He transferred in from the wizarding school in France."

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open and McGonagall came walking in with the new student calmly walking behind her. Harry thanked every god he knew that he wasn't eating anything right then. He surely would have choked if he did. The boy had neck length ebony hair and brown eyes. The two stopped in front of Dumbledore and the boy turned around.

"His name is Thomas Rittell," he said, "And before we begin breakfast, he will be sorted."

McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat over and placed it on Rittell's head. The hall was quiet as nearly everyone leaned forward to see what house the new comer was going to be placed in. A moment of silence elapsed and then the hat spoke one word, "Slytherin!"

A smirk crossed the boy's face. He turned and looked directly into Harry's eyes before giving him a small wink. Harry blushed and looked away. Ron and Hermione looked back and forth between the two, confusion in their eyes.

Harry said nothing, but he could feel the amusement filter through their link. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Rittell strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Food appeared on the dishes in front of them and Ron immediately forgot about the wink that was thrown to Harry. Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't, but Harry started up a conversation Ginny. He kept watching the new wizard out of the corner of his eye. He saw Malfoy try to become friends with the other. He almost grinned in satisfaction when Rittell calmly said something and Malfoy turned a myriad of colors as he became angry and embarrassed. Malfoy turned and stalked away to the other side of the table and Harry couldn't help but sending a small amount of approval through the link to the other. He shivered when desire came back through the link. He turned his thoughts and his attention back to Ginny, who was saying something about the upcoming Quidditch match.

The rest of breakfast proceeded smoothly until Professor Snape approached Harry.

"Potter," he growled.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked innocently as he looked up at him.

"You will be showing Mr. Rittell around today. Try not to get lost," Snape said. He turned and walked away, leaving Rittell standing there smiling at Harry.

Harry stood up and offered a hand, "Hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

Rittell grasped his hand, lifted it to his lips and purred, "The pleasure is all mine."

Harry shivered again, "I… uh… suppose I should show you around."

"Lead the way," Rittell said as he let go of Harry's hand, knowing that the tour wouldn't quite happen.

Which is how Harry found himself in an empty classroom, pressed up against the wall, and being kissed to death. They broke for air and Harry stared into brown eyes. Voldemort pulled away and Harry slumped to the floor.

"Rittell?" he asked.

Voldemort smirked, "I couldn't go around using my real name. This one sounds like it, but throws off suspicion."

Harry shook his head, "You hope."

Voldemort sat down next to Harry and pulled the younger wizard into his arms. They sat in silence, enjoying the other's presence. Harry sighed and rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"You know," he said, "It's funny. I feel completely content in the one person's arms whom I shouldn't be."

"It's not me that you should be worried about, Harry," Voldemort murmured quietly.

Harry swiveled around in the older wizards arms and looked up into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Voldemort pressed a kiss to Harry's nose and sighed, "There are worse people than me out there."

Harry snorted, "They must be downright horrid for you to say that."

Voldemort glared at him, "I'm being serious."

Harry sighed and went back to resting his head against Voldemort's shoulder, "I know. It's just strange hearing my arch enemy tell me that there are worse people than him around."

Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and threaded a hand through the boy's hair, "Ex-enemy."

Harry closed his eyes and said nothing. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what to think about Voldemort anymore. The Dark Lord had pretty much told him that he didn't want to hurt him, had told him who all was his spy's within the school and now had told him that there were worse people. If anything, it appeared that the older wizard wanted nothing more than to bed him. A slight blush crossed Harry's face at that thought. He didn't even want to think about _that_ right now. The entire situation confused him.

"Tom?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

Voldemort slipped a hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head, "Doing what?"

Harry stared up into dark brown eyes, "Why are you being nice to me? Why the gentle touches, or the sweet words? Why the… the kisses?"

Voldemort stared down into confused emerald and smiled softly, "Harry, do you trust me?"

Harry chuckled, "As weird as it is, yes I do."

Voldemort smiled and placed a small kiss on the edge of Harry's mouth, "Would it be alright if I answer all of your questions tomorrow?"

Harry nodded.

"I promise, I will answer everything tomorrow," Voldemort whispered, "But there's something I have to do first. Meet me in the Chamber of Secrets and I'll answer whatever questions you may have, okay?"

"Why the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"It's the only place that you and I can talk without being interrupted," Voldemort replied, "No one else can get in there."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow."

Voldemort grinned, "Now, where were we?"

Harry yelped slightly when Voldemort picked him up and positioned him so that he was straddling the others' lap. Voldemort pressed their lips together and Harry's mind went blank. Voldemort's lips felt so soft and smooth. Harry found himself falling deeper. He pressed up against the other and earned a small groan. Voldemort nibbled at his bottom lip and Harry gasped. Voldemort plunged his tongue in and proceeded to map out the other's mouth. Harry groaned and shyly darted his tongue out to meet the others. Voldemort wrapped his tongue around Harry's and stroked it gently. Harry moaned again and shifted on the older wizard's lap, causing their lower bodies to connect. He arched a little and moaned even louder as Voldemort growled. They broke for air and Harry rested his head against the others and panted.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" he whispered, "It's wrong…"

"Felt wonderful to me," Voldemort replied as he licked Harry's lips.

"Mmm… very good…" Harry murmured.

Voldemort kissed him again and Harry suddenly found himself wondering why he was protesting in the first place.

_A couple of hours later…_

Harry walked slowly out of the school and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. He and Voldemort had split up a while ago to go to their respected classes. Harry had some free time and he wanted to visit Hagrid. There were a few questions he wanted to ask the CoMC professor. He found Hagrid sitting outside on the steps gazing at the school. He smiled when he noticed Harry.

"'ello 'Arry," he said.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Wha can ah do fer ya?" he asked as he stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him into the hut.

"I have a few questions, Hagrid," Harry replied as he entered the hut and took a seat in one of the massive kitchen chairs.

"Ah'll do ma best ta answer 'em," Hagrid replied as he put the kettle on and sat down to wait for it to heat up.

"Have you met the new student, Tom Rittell?" Harry asked as he studied the half giant.

"Ah have," Hagrid replied.

Harry turned his gaze to his fingers and said casually, "He's Lord Voldemort."

Hagrid shuddered at the name and stared at Harry, "Not possible."

"He is. He proved it to me," Harry said.

"Oh?"

"The first time we talked, he hissed to me in Parsletongue," Harry replied.

"Oh." Hagrid got up and stood next to the fire.

"He also mentioned some interesting things to me," Harry remarked quietly.

Hagrid didn't say anything as the kettle whistled. He pulled the kettle off and poured the water into two cups, the tea bags turned the water black. He handed one to Harry and sat back down.

"Interesting things?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of the tea, "He happened to mention that he had spy's within Hogwarts."

He saw Hagrid stiffen and he smiled, "He mentioned that you were one of them."

Hagrid set the cup down and stood up and paced, "'Arry, you have every right ta hate me. Ah know wha it looks like… But ya have ta trust me."

Harry chuckled, which caused Hagrid to stop pacing and stare at him. Harry shook his head, "Hagrid, didn't you notice?"

"Notice wha?"

"Well, number one, Rittell or Riddle is still very much alive. I haven't killed him, nor has he killed me, apparently. Second, I haven't told anyone besides you that I know that it's him," Harry said smiling, "And third, I'm not hollering about you turning your back on me or the light side."

Hagrid sat back down and smiled sheepishly, "Ya got a point."

Harry nodded, "How can I holler at you if I don't even know how I feel about the whole situation?"

Hagrid nodded, "Ah suppose you're right."

"So how'd you end up going over to his side anyways?" Harry asked.

"Well, ya see it's like this…" Hagrid launched into the story of how Voldemort approached him. Hagrid was going to visit his little brother and bring him food when Voldemort appeared out of nowhere. At first, Hagrid had wanted to hex him and take him to Dumbledore, but Voldemort had quickly explained what he was doing there. He said it was strange how they ended up walking together and Voldemort explained how he wanted equal rights for all non-human creatures and Hagrid had wanted to join him. Voldemort offered and Hagrid agreed. Hagrid said that he didn't want to betray Harry, but he had his little brother to think about.

"It's completely understandable Hagrid," Harry said when the other was done, "I'm not mad."

Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief, "Ya mentioned that he came to ya?"

Harry blushed and turned away, "Yeah… he kind of caught me in the hallway."

Hagrid chuckled, "Wha happened?"

Harry blushed even more, "He kind ofkissedme."

"Huh?"

Harry took a deep breath and repeated, "He kind of… kissed me."

Hagrid let out a loud laugh, "Really?"

Harry nodded and squirmed, "Wha'd ya do?"

"I might have kissed back," Harry replied.

Hagrid laughed, "Well, 'Arry, the only thing Ah've got to say is, give him a chance. He ain't all tha bad once ya get to know 'im."

"I'm trying Hagrid," Harry replied as he looked back at the games keeper, "I'm trying."

"Good," he said with a nod, "Now tell me how this happened."

Harry spent the next few hours visiting with Hagrid and telling him everything that had happened during the school year so far.

_The next night…_

Harry crept along the halls of the castle and reached the girls bathroom where the location to the Chamber was at. He slipped inside and tried to be quiet so as to not wake Myrtle.

"Who's there?"

Harry groaned and shrugged the invisibility cloak off, "It's just me Myrtle."

Myrtle squealed and floated towards him, "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled at her and turned back to the sink. He hissed at it and it slowly opened.

"You're going to meet him aren't you?" she asked.

"How?"

"I saw him earlier," she replied as she floated up a little.

"Oh. Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Be careful, Harry. And come visit me sometime," she said as he stepped up to the entrance.

"Sure thing, Myrtle," he said before disappearing, "Good night!"

Harry made his way through the tunnels to the chamber and saw Voldemort sitting on the floor staring up at the ceiling. The dead basilisk had long ago rotted and disappeared. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off and tucked it under his arm as he approached the other. Voldemort stood up and smiled at him. Once Harry reached him, he pulled the younger wizard into a bruising kiss.

"Hi," Harry whispered.

"Hi."

Harry sat down and watched as Voldemort paced a little. Finally the older wizard turned and sat down with a sigh.

"Harry, the reason why I'm doing this is…"

* * *

I love cliff hangers.

Wynter: Yes, well, I'm sure our reviewers don't.

I know, but they'll find out soon enough!

Wynter: Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	4. Chamber Encounters

So here's chapter 4! Finally, the reason behind Voldemorts actions!

Sooo... I got a job today. Hopefully it won't affect my writing too much.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chamber Encounters.

"Harry, the reason I'm doing this is…" Voldemort began. He paused and took a breath.

Harry placed a hand on Voldemort's arm and smiled at him. The older wizard smiled back and relaxed a little.

"You know I could always feel your emotions?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I can. Every single one," he purred, "Your happiness, your love, hatred, sadness, joy, euphoria when you would… touch yourself."

Harry blushed ten different colors and with a groan dropped his head onto his arms. Voldemort smirked.

"It was quite annoying at first," he continued, "I mean, not only did I have to deal with my own emotions, but I would have to deal with yours too. You know how hard it was not to moan in front of my Death Eaters when you would do that? It drove me nuts!"

Harry couldn't help the snicker that passed his lips. The thought of Voldemort trying to contain himself was funny. He gazed up at the other just in time to catch a small glare. His grin grew.

Voldemort shook his head and sighed, "It really was hell trying to ignore your feelings. I heard more than one rumor about how I had either a split personality or I had bi polar disorder."

Harry's grin softened and he rested his head against the other's shoulder, "What changed?"

"Entering your mind at the Department of Mysteries," Voldemort replied quietly, "When you forced me out, I guess I ended up with a moment of sanity, and I acted upon it. I created a better ritual, used most of the Horcrux. Obviously I couldn't use all of them. But there was enough to restore my body and my sanity. The part of my insanity that still remains is locked away, buried in my mind. After the ritual was complete, I locked it away. It won't be able to re surface again."

Harry said nothing, the smile on his face turned into a small frown.

"It was a little while later that I realized something," Voldemort said. He moved to wrap an arm around Harry's waist. He forced emerald eyes to look into his own, "I began to realized that I liked feeling your emotions. I was becoming… entranced. I found myself looking forward to feeling your next emotion. It was too late when I realized that I may have become _too_ entranced."

Harry gazed up at the other with slight confusion, "Tom, what are you trying to say?"

Voldemort sighed again and released Harry. He stood up and began to pace again. Harry also stood up and wrapped his arms around his body. Voldemort stopped pacing, but he had his back to Harry, "By the time I noticed, my feelings towards you had turned from hating to something else. I realized that I didn't mind your emotions. I actually liked them. I would catch small snatches of what you saw, heard, or dreamt. I found myself becoming slowly attracted to you. And that presented a problem. You hate me. So I decided to test out my new feelings. It was when I kissed you when it finally hit me. I wasn't just attracted to you. I fell in love with you."

Harry froze, his mind working in overdrive to understand what was just said. It wasn't possible… there was no way… it couldn't be true… Voldemort loved him? Harry didn't even realize that Voldemort had turned and was walking over to him. His mind was too busy trying to comprehend the fact that not only had his arch enemy just admit that he didn't hate him, but he had also confessed that he loved him! He felt Voldemort tilt his chin up and he looked into sad and fearful brown eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to accept my feelings. I know you probably hate me," he whispered, "And you have every right to. I just ask that you don't stop talking to me. Or closing off your feelings to me. I don't think I could handle it if you did."

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Harry wasn't even given the chance to respond when Voldemort was walking away. He stood still, his mind still in shock. It was only when his mind had been able to comprehend everything that he realized that the other wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around quickly and caught sight of Voldemort almost at the entrance of the chamber.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered as he took off running. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to the other, "Tom!"

Voldemort paused and looked back as Harry ran up to him. His eyes widened as Harry reached him and tripped. He leaped forward and caught the other by his waist. He chuckled, "Falling for me already, Harry?"

Harry shot him a small glare and straightened up, "Tom, I don't hate you. And I don't think I don't not like you…"

Voldemort stared down at him in confusion, "Harry, what…"

"I'm not sure how I feel," Harry interrupted, "I know I don't hate you. And I know I definitely find you attractive. I mean, you're bloody gorgeous! And I do like your kisses…"

Voldemort grinned, "Of course I am. And of course you like my kisses. I am a good kisser."

Harry snorted, "Narcissist. Anyways, I know that much, but I don't know if I… if I love you."

He fidgeted and looked down at his hands, "Just… just give me some time, okay? To figure out my feelings."

Voldemorts eyes widened slightly as Harry's words sunk in. He smiled and pulled Harry into his arms, "Of course, take all the time you need."

Harry wrapped his arms around the other's neck and sighed, "Of course I won't have any objections if you still want to kiss me."

The older wizard grinned, "Good, because now that I know that you don't hate me, I'm going to do everything I can to make you mine."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or scared about that," Harry said.

Voldemort leaned down and whispered against Harry's lips, "It doesn't really matter." And with that he sealed their lips together and drew the other into a very passionate kiss. Harry felt relief and happiness filter over the link and he smiled into the kiss. The two drew apart when the need for air grew great.

"I'm going to make it so you can't live without me," he whispered. Harry shivered and nodded.

Voldemort started to suck on Harry's neck, "I'm going to kiss, and hold, and touch you as much as I can now."

Harry moaned, "Tom… no one knows that I like guys. They certainly don't know about us."

Voldemort pulled back and kissed Harry again, "So? They're just going to have to get used to it."

Harry's mind turned to a pile of mush as Voldemort kissed him again.

"Because I am not going to stop proving to you how much I love you," he said as he punctuated each word with a kiss.

Harry mumbled something about not caring, his mind too fogged over to care. Voldemort smirked and pulled away from him. Harry let out a small groan of dislike and Voldemort chuckled.

"Come, Harry. We need to get to bed before it gets too late," he said, "Some of us need our beauty sleep, you know."

Harry grumbled, "Such a narcissist."

Voldemort laughed and lead the way out of the chamber. He walked Harry to the Gryffindor common room and gave him one last kiss.

"Goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, Tom," Harry whispered.

* * *

Gasp! Ol' Voldie loves Harry, and Harry doesn't know how he feels!

What's going to happen when their relationship gets revealed to the school? And why does Dumbledore not look happy?

Jaa!


	5. Encounters with Friends

Sooo... I kind of lost track on where I wanted this chapter to go. In the end I just left it off where it is.

I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Encounters with friends

Harry opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Light flooded in through the window and across his bed. He lay there, not really thinking about anything as his mind tried to wake up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced over at his dorm mates, who were all still asleep. It was 6:30, so he decided to get up. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his shower things. He quickly took a shower and went back to his room and got dressed. Just as he was slipping his glasses on, he realized that he hadn't had any nightmares. He shook his head and went down to the common room to ponder it. A half hour later and people were filtering down. Ron sat down next to him with a huge yawn.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Morning," Ron grumbled.

Harry laughed. Ron never was a morning person.

"You're awake before me," Ron remarked.

"Didn't have any nightmares last night," Harry said.

"Huh… any idea why?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head, "I have an idea, but I'm not a hundred percent sure…"

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you when we go to breakfast," he said.

The two fell silent and waited until Hermione joined them. Ginny came down a few minutes later and joined them in waiting. She and Harry started up a conversation about the new student. Harry smirked at some of the rumors that were already floating around about the mysterious "Tom Rittell." Hermione joined them and the group walked over to the entrance. Just as Harry stepped through, he was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a passionate kiss. After the kiss broke, Harry laughed.

"Good morning to you too, Tom," Harry teased, "Couldn't stay away?"

"You know I can't," Tom said with a smirk.

A cough caught their attention and they turned. Harry burst out laughing and buried his face in Tom's shoulders. Tom chuckled and rubbed circles on Harry's back. When Harry got his laughter under control he turned back to his friends. Ron's mouth was opened and he was sputtering. Ginny looked like she was about to have a nosebleed. Harry always suspected her of being a closet Yaoi lover. Hermione had her arms crossed and was piercing him with a look that demanded that he explain. Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He felt Tom's arms tighten around his waist and he got a little bit of comfort from that.

"Uh… yeah… guys this is Tom. He's my boyfriend," Harry said with a small smile.

Ron's mouth opened and closed several times while Ginny started to giggle. Hermione sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't want him to," Tom said.

Her eyes narrowed, "And why not?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I was going to be attending Hogwarts. There was a chance that I wasn't going to and I didn't want Harry telling people that he had a boyfriend without me being there to protect him from the more disapproving people," Tom replied.

Hermione nodded, "Still, he could have told us. We wouldn't have told anyone."

"Harry said the same thing, but I don't know you well enough yet to trust you. It was better for him to wait until I knew I was coming for sure," Tom said, "Though I didn't tell Harry that I was coming."

"Which was probably a good thing. I might have been too excited and blurted the whole thing out," Harry said.

Tom nodded. Hermione seemed to accept Tom's explanation and nodded as well. Ginny got over her giggles and stepped up to Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment? Don't worry, Tom, I'll give him back," she said with a grin.

Harry nodded and chuckled when Tom growled out a "You better" at her. Ginny threaded her arm though Harry's and the two walked towards the Great Hall. The other three trailed behind them in silence.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Ginny said as she shook her head, "Only you would be able to snag that gorgeous Slytherin."

Harry grinned, "Well, it's more like he snagged me."

"You never gave away anything this morning when I was telling you what I heard about him," she said, a small pout on her face.

Harry laughed, "Quite frankly, I didn't think he was going to announce our relationship that way."

Ginny smiled, "You look so cute together!"

"Thanks," he said, a blush crossing his face.

"Now, Harry, I want to know everything. Where did you meet, how did you meet, when, everything," she said just as they reached the Great Hall.

"Umm…" Harry said as he threw a look over his shoulder at the person in question that said "Help me!"

Tom chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, "Alright, I'm taking him back now."

Ginny pouted, "He was just about to tell me how you met. You can have him later."

"And he can tell you later, too. I want to eat breakfast with my koi," Tom replied as he kissed the top of Harry's head.

Ginny let out a small squeal, "Fine, but only if you promise that I will get the whole story later."

"I promise."

The group walked inside and Harry whispered, "Koi?"

"It's short for Koibito, which means beloved in Japanese," Tom replied.

The Hall fell silent as the two walked passed. Tom still had his arm around Harry's waist. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were watching with slightly amused looks on their faces. It was amusing to see the looks on the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Surprise and some hatred shown on the faces of Gryffindor as they sat down. Or more like, Tom straddled the bench and pulled Harry into his lap. The Slytherin table was beside themselves in fury. How dare that impudent Gryffindor steal the newest fantasy material? The two looked up at the head table when they heard a loud crash. Snape had fainted.

"Well, I never thought anything could shock Snape," Harry said, "Apparently I was wrong."

Tom chuckled, "Neither did I."

Harry smiled and whispered, "If only he knew who you really were."

A grin spread over Tom's face. The Hall was still quiet, staring at the two. Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably while Ginny just grinned like the Cheshire Cat and sat down next to them. Several of the other Gryffindors (mostly the underclassmen) were shooting the two dirty looks. For the most part, they ignored them. What Harry couldn't ignore was the mischievous looks that Fred and George were giving them. It unnerved him slightly. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't in the end.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing Harry," Fred said as his grin grew.

"Nothing at all," George replied.

Harry leaned further into Tom, "Not happening, next excuse. You two are up to something."

"No, we're not," George said.

"We're just wondering," Fred said as he leaned on his elbow, his chin in his hand.

"How you can kiss someone so snaky," George finished.

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Hey, just because he's in Slytherin…"

"No, Harry," Fred interrupted, the mischievous grin back.

"That's not what we meant," George said, his grin matching Fred's.

Harry's frown increased and then his eyes widened when he realized what they meant. He turned to Tom and opened his mouth, "They…?"

Tom nodded and grinned.

Harry shook his head and turned back to the twins, "You are going to explain this to me right?"

The twins nodded their heads and they went back to eating. The Great Hall slowly started to talk again, mostly about Harry and "the new kid." Snape had recovered and was now marching down the hall towards them. Harry groaned and hid his face in Tom's shoulder. Tom chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Snape shouted.

Harry sighed and looked up, "Meaning of what, Professor?"

"Why is a Slytherin sitting at a… Salazar help me… Gryffindor table?" he sneered.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "Well, Professor, he is my boyfriend, and I think he has the right to choose where he sits."

Snape sputtered for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Potter, I don't know how you managed to get the new student to go along with this joke of yours, but it's time it stopped. I should give you detention for this."

Harry heard Tom growl softly in his ear. Tom's wand hand twitched and Harry quickly threaded his hand in the others to prevent him from doing anything. Tom squeezed it and glared at Snape, "I assure you, Professor, that this is no joke. Harry is my boyfriend, and I will do what I choose with him. Be it sitting at this table with him at breakfast or snogging him senseless in the corridor. I suggest, Professor, that you return to your seat and eat breakfast."

Snape's mouth fell open and he promptly fainted… again. The Great Hall was silent once again, all except for Dumbledore's soft chuckling. Tom turned back to Harry and sighed to get rid of his lingering anger. The Great Hall burst out talking. Some people congratulated the two of the two them on their relationship, while others were saying how cool Tom handled Snape. Harry just shook his head and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"It would have been so much easier to Crucio him," Tom muttered in his ear.

Harry smiled, "Yes, but then you would have given away everything, and you'd be dead before you could even say Avada Kedavra."

Tom sighed, "You're right, but still, it would have been easier."

He plucked the piece of bacon from Harry's fingers and fed it to him. Harry blushed and smiled shyly. The two continued to eat breakfast until it was time for them to go to class. By the time they reached their classroom, the entire school was buzzing about them. Hermione and Ron trailed behind them, their thoughts the exact same:

_What the hell had Harry gotten himself into?_

_

* * *

_

So there it is. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all found out and seem to accept them. And what about Fred and George?

See you in the next chapter!

Jaa!


End file.
